Vega System
Introduction The Vega system is the location of The Asinican Republic colonies Heliant and Prima Asinica. Centered around the main-sequence star Vega orbits 7 planets, Sentinel, Heliant, Prima Asinica, Jericho, Velenne, Cantone, and Requiem. Beyond the orbit of Requiem lies a massive asteroid belt formed by the collision of two large rocky worlds about the size of Earth. Overall, the system boasts a population of 1,963,350,000 people. In orbit between Prima Asinica and Jericho are a series of hyperdrives, which transport vast quantities of Helium and Hydrogen from Jericho to the inner stations in orbit of Prima Asinica and Heliant. History While known since early civilization, Vega was not explored until 492 by the Asinican Republic. It was found that the third planet, then known as Vega B, had potential as a colony to ease pressure of an ever growing population on Wintermoor. It was quickly decided that it would be terraformed and altered to fit the needs of human life, and by 501, relocation efforts were initiated to colonize the world. Because of the increase in human activity in the system, mining operations became more and more common in the outer asteroid belt and on Requiem. By 515, the systems total population was already boasting around 12,000,000 people, and the Asinican population on Wintermoor had actually decreased because of rapid immigration. Astrography Sentinel A desolate, barren desert, Sentinel has provided itself as a reliable source of the rare element Notfoundium, seen in various technologies. Heliant [[Heliant|''(See full article)]] Heliant is the second Asinican colony in the system. The world is considered one of the most inhospitable colonies where humans can survive without the use of any exosuits. However, most residents do wear some protective wear, otherwise life expectancy drops to only around 60 years. Over 720,350,000 people live on Heliant, making the colony the Asinican Republic's second most populous colony. The world is the first corporate colony established in human history, however the world is currently under Asinican government control following an attempted insurrection in 847 in which the local government system was unable to put down. Prima Asinica [[Prima Asinica|(See full article)]] The Asinican homeworld, the outer regions of Prima Asinica are one of the most heavily defended across human space, only lagging behind Wintermoor and Mars. With over 300 space stations in orbit, most tethered to the surface, the world is one of the most Earthlike worlds known to mankind, in part due to terraforming which has drastically improved the world over the 300 years it has been colonized. Over 1,200,000,000 people call the world home, over a million of which live in the orbital stations. Jericho ''(See full article) The largest planet in the system and the only gas giant, Jericho has become the Asinican Republics main energy source, with massive amounts of Hydrogen and Helium being extracted from the world to fuel the demands of Prima Asinca. There are 12 orbital stations, including the largest Asinican station ever built, a 113km long station housing over a million people. Velenne (See full article) Velene is a relatively resource lacking world. The world was colonized by a group of Asinican cults, seeking asylum from the Asinican governance, however, fairly early on the bio dome imploded due to debris collisions on the structure. The world is used for radioactive waste deposits, and contains enough waste to irradiate a continent. Cantone [[Cantone|''(See full article)]] Cantone is an ice giant located far beyond the orbit of Velenne. While nearly unheard of from the public eye, it was given a moment of fame during the Human-Segaruu War, following the world swallowing two Segarian destroyers. Requiem ''(See full article) A cold, distant world which sees little human activity. The only long term settlement on the world has a population of around 2000, and serves as the center for all mining operations on Requiem. Category:Index Category:Asinican Republic Category:System